2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Andreka hypothetical)
2019 Altantic hurricane season (Andreka hypothethical) 2019 North Altantic hurricane season is the 2 hurricane season hypo made by Andreka Predictions NOAA:9-5-1=Near normal JTWC:13-6-5-Above Normal AHC:8-4-0=near normal/below normal Update: NOAA:14-11-7=Above normal JTWC:15-12-7=Above normal AHC:14-11-7=Above normal Update 2: none . . Storm Season timeline TS andrea formed on 5.05.2019 starting the 2019 season . ImageSize = width:650 height:310 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2019 till:09/05/2019 Color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:01/06/2019 till:04/06/2019 Color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:07/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 Color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" from:30/06/2019 till:05/07/2019 Color:C4 text:"Dorian (C4)" from:04/07/2019 till:07/07/2019 Color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:08/07/2019 till:14/07/2019 Color:C4 text:"Fernando (C4)" from:15/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 Color:C5 text:"Gabriele (C5)" barset:break from:27/07/2019 till:03/08/2019 Color:C5 text:"Humberto (C5)" from:01/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 Color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:25/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 Color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:01/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 Color:C5 text:"Karen (C5)" from:27/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 Color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" from:05/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 Color:C3 text:"Mellissa (C3)" from:29/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 Color:TS text:"Nestor (SS)" barset:break from:04/11/2019 till:06/11/2019 Color:TD text:"TD 14 (TD)" from:05/11/2019 till:10/11/2019 Color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Storms what formed in this season Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical storm Andrea formed on 05.05.2019 and died on 09.05.2019 , during the landfalls Andrea killed 2 people and caused 2 deaths Landfalls Nicaguara,Honduras-05.05.2019 Belize,Mexico (1st)-06.05.2019 Mexico (2nd)-09.05.2019 Other stuff Storm is the first storm of 2019 Storm formed 1 month after April, Where it was predicted to form Storm is the first to Hit Mexico Since Nadine or Beryl . . Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry is the first hurricane of 2019 and the second named storm in this season, storm formed on 01.06.2019 and died on 04.06.2019. Caused 950 Million damage in Dollars and 5 pepole got killed in this Hurricane Landfalls: 02.06.2019-Cuba 04.06.2019-Florida Other stuff Storm is first hurricane of 2019 Storm caused more than 500Milion dollars in damage (1st in the year) Storm is the first storm to make C1+ Landfall in 2019 Storm is the first storm to make USA landfall in 2019 Damage by landfalls Cuba-325 Milion dollars Florida-625 Milion dollars Retirment No one decided to retire this storm from the List 5 Satelite photo Storm maked landfall in Florida at 5:30 AM Local time with some Eye-Like feature, preparations made the damage lower . . . . . . Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Chantal formed on 07.06.2019 and died on 11.06.2019, Become the first C3 of season and followed a "Death" of basin until 30.06.2019 where Cluster of thunderstorms formed Impact Storm impact Landfalls 07.07.2019-Florida 08.07.2019-Georgia,South Carolina 09/10.07.2019-Massachusetts 11.07.2019-Maine Damage & Deaths storm during first 2 landfals caused 1.3 Bilion damage and 3 deaths (600 milion Florida 1 death 700 Milion Georgia & South Carolina 2 deaths) Storm during landfall in Massachusetts caused 4.5 Bilion damage and 14 deaths Storm during landfall in Maine caused 1.5 Bilion damage and 16 deaths Total: 7.3 Bilion damage and 33 deaths Other stuff: First major of 2019 Retirement: on 13.06.2019 WHO decided to Reite Chantal and replace it with Celcia. . . . . . . Hurricane Dorian Hurricane dorian was storm what formed on 30.06.2019 and died on 05.07.2019 after Landfall in Florida as C4 hurricane Landfalls: Dominican republic,Turks and caicos islands-02.07.2019 Bahamas,Florida-04.07.2019 Georgia-05.07.2019 Impact Dominica Republic-350 Milion damage 3 deaths, Turks and caicos islands-200 Milion damage 1 death, Bahamas-1.6 Bilion 40 deaths Florida-17.4 Bilion 67 deaths, Georgia-950 milion 4 deaths Total: 20.5 Bilion 115 deaths Other stuff first C4 on 2019 Satelite Images Hurricane dorian does eye change after landfall in Bahamas, so it looks diferent than the before, most thunderstorms/clouds got absorved or die before landfall. . . . . . . . Retirment Storm was voted to retire on 6.07.2019 and was Replaced with Dominica Hurricane Erin Hurricane Erin formed on 04.07.2019 and died on 07.07.2019 with after C1 landfall in Texas Impact Landfalls: 07.07.2019-Texas Damage & deaths Texas-500 Milion damage 1 death Louisiana- 100 Milion damage 0 deaths Satelite & little story Erin formed from a cluster of thunderstorms what started forming after Landfall of Dorian in Florida and absorved some clouds what were not dead after Dorian landfall, this storm maked first landfall in Texas but weak one, The C1 after C4 maybye start a above avearge season, who knows? Well... nobody, were not sure for the above avearge because there can be avearge. Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Fernand formed on 08.07.2019 and died on 14.07.2019 After landfall in Brazil Impact Landfalls 13.07.2019-Brazil 14.07.2019-French Guiyana Damage & Deaths Brazil-650 Milion Dollars damage 1 death French Guyiana-50 Milion dollars damage 0 deaths Total: 700 Milion Dollars damage 1 death Some notes Storm is the storngest storm for now and will be overtaken if the predictions are right. Storm is the less damaging for now as a Major Hurricane. Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane gabrielle formed on 15.07.2019 and died on 21.07.2019 after Landfall on Newfoundland , on 19.07.2019 storm as C3 Landfalled in Florida and on 20-21.07.2019 in Canada Impact Landfalls Florida-19.07.2019 Canada-20-21.07.2019 Damage & deaths Florida-17.5 Bilion damage 5 deaths Canada-1.5 Bilion damage 1 death Total:19 Bilion damage 6 deaths Satelite & some notes: Hurricane Gabrielle was predicted to be C4 but recon upgraded the winds by 10 mph after Florida landfall and speeded up the storm speeds Hurricane Gabrielle dodged the Second landfall in USA by about 10 kilometers ( At start it was projected to do a landfall but leave soon) Hurricane was expected to continoute it as EX/SS to Europe but due of formation of High pressure changed it way to Canada. . . Retired: Storm was voted to be retired on 28.07.2019 and replaced it with Gareld Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Humberto is first hurricane to hit 170mph+ winds and make landfall in US in louisiana, formed on 27.07.2019 and died 7 days later (3.08.2019), landfalled 3 times (2 times as C5) and becomed the costliest hurricane of the year 2019, Hurricane was the strongest hurricane of Louisiana Since Katrina (or other storm) what was the Costliest one until Harvey tied the record Impact Impact by storm, Damage & deaths and landfalls time Landfalls 30.07.2019-Cuba 01.08.2019-Louisiana 02.08.2019-Texas Damage & Deaths Cuba- 1.4 Bilion Dollars 50 deaths Louisiana- 75.6 Bilion Dollars 150 deaths Texas- 25 Bilion Dollars 15 deaths Total: 102 Bilion 215 deaths Info about Landfalls Cuba warnings was outdated so no one were prepared for C4 landfall, still causing small damage as for that time Louisiana warnings were ok, But storm surge (2005 Katrina v2 but smaller damage) was high Texas warnings again are ok, Storm surge and rain caused damage still smaller than Louisiana or after the 2017 Harvey (real one!) Hurricane Imelda Hurricane imelda formed on 1.08.2019 and died on 05.08.2019, was the first C1 to form near Canada and Landfalled in Nova scotia as TS and Newfoundland as EXS (Extratropical storm), Beloware the things what are always there Impact Storm hit Canada on 3.08.2019 and 04.08.2019 with winds above 45mph Landfalls Canada-3/4.08.2019 Damage & deaths Canada-950 Milion dollars, 1 death total: 950 Milion dollars 1 death Note Storm were not suptropical storm due to almost ideal tropical charachters of Tropical system Hurricane Jerry Jerry formed on 25.08.2019 and died on 31.08.2019 , was the first storm of 2019 what hit Europe and Azores still intensified as EXD to EXS (Extratropical Depresion to Extratropical storm) Impact storm impact,landfalls and damage & deaths Landfalls 28.08.2019-Azores 31.08.2019-UK Damage & Deaths Azores- 650 Milion damage 5 deaths UK-250 Milion damage 1 death Total: 900 Milion damage and 6 deaths Some notes The storm is the first one to hit Europe in 2019, no storms reached that yet so Jerry is first! (also theres some kind of replication of 2017 real-life storm Ophelia) Hurricane Karen Hurricane Karen formed on 1.09.2019 and died on 11.09.2019 with 2 landfalls in Mexico and one in Trininad and Tobago Impact The Impact of storm, damage and deaths also landfall times damage and deaths Trininad and Tobago-500 Milion 1 death Mexico-1.5 Bilion 40 deaths total: 2 bilion damage 41 deaths landfall dates 02.09.2019- Trininad and tobago 07.09.2019-Mexico 10.09.2019-Mexico (again) Storm notes storm was the first storm to do Major landfall in Mexico in this year 2 times Retirment on 15.09.2019 Retirment of Karen: 45% pro (deaths) 55% anti (damage), Karen is not Retired until another voting Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Lorenzo formed at the end of September (high shear caused it) on 27.09.2019 and died on 30.09.2019 Impact storm impact by damage & deaths and Landfalls time Damage & Death Jamaica-100 Milion damage 0 deaths Cuba- 600 Milion damage 2 deaths Florida- 960 Milion damage 5 deaths Total:1.66 Bilion damage 7 deaths Landfall times 17/18.09.2019-Jamaica 18.09.2019-Cuba 19/20.09.2019-Florida Retirment no one wants to reitre it since Karen did more damage and was not retired Storm notes this storm has stopped hyperactivity (not total of storms here!) Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Melissa formed on 05.10.2019 and died on 09.10.2019, Nearly landfalled in area devastated area by Humberto Impact Storm impact Damage & Deaths Texas-1.35 Bilion damage 1 death total: 1.35 Bilion damage 1 death Landfalls 09.10.2019-Texas Storm notes Storm is the last C3+ storm in season Subtropical storm Nestor Subtropical Storm Nestor formed near Canada and become first SS of the storm, formed on 29.10.2019 and died on 31.10.2019 Impact Impact by storm Landfalls 31.10.2019-Canada Damages & deaths Canada- 25 Milion 0 deahts Total: 25 milion 0 deaths Storm notes since storm is the first SS of season the season is gonna get smaller active, so the storms and other things Tropical Depresion 14 TD 14 formed on 04.11.2019 and died on 06.11.2019 becomed the first TD and SD of the season, nearly maked Landfall so there was no damage Impact No impact of this storm Storm notes Storm season have it first TD without making damage storm was the only TD of the season predicted changing SD after 12 hours. this is first storm November. Tropical storm Olga Tropical storm Olga formed on 6.11.2019 and died on 10.11.2019 and is the last storm of 2019 , caused no damage but rains of Bermuda, if storm turned earlier it could make some damage but it did not turn early so it was another Neutral to damage storm Impact Storm made no impact, only 1.2 Inch (30 centimeters) rain on Bermuda island Story Storm become the last storm of 2019 and formed from a low what become invest 90 and later formed tropical depression 15, then of some luck storm turned into tropical storm Olga and turned again into it previous track (aka Rina v2 but in hypo) and later died. Storm notes Storm is the last of 2019. Storm is the only storm to don't impact anything with being a Tropical storm. Names: on Retired:Yes Chantal-Celcia Dorian-Dominica Gabriele-Gareld Notes about the season 21.01.2020 (Andreka)(not the hypo time tho!)-Hurricane season can be above average but can be also average, no one knows but season will be costly and deadly. 22.01.2020 (Andreka)-storms will now slow down (in time betwen them) 24.01.2020 (Andreka)-C3+ storms will end now 27.01.2020 (Andreka)-I end season at Olga, i will edit to add something/fix but that would be rare Other seasons: 2018 2020 Atlantic Hurricane season (Andreka Hypothethical) All seasons Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Very detailed pages Category:Very Detailed Seasons